Majin Manto
Majin Manto is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 7 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History Majin Manto was created by a few days after Majin Bii's death. Originally, Bibidi was planning on using him to wipe out the brotherhood of faceless men. However, when Manto was born, he had a twin brother born with him. Bibidi had poured a lot of magic into creating Manto so that the artificial Majin could be very powerful. Instead of creating a single, incredibly powerful creature, this process split the Majin into two beings. Bibidi named the other Majin Janto. Manto was about 8 feet tall, light purple, and relatively skinny. He had two head tentacles, purple eyes, two eyes, two ears, two nose slits, and two arms and legs. He wore the white pants, black boots, and black wrist guards common to the Majins. Bibidi was slightly disappointed with Manto and Janto. Individually, neither one of them was as powerful as Bii had been. So Bibidi knew they wouldn't be able to wake the true Majins or deal with the faceless men. He turned his attention towards creating another Majin to replace them, which eventually became Majin Voilar. Bibidi then gave Manto and Janto to his son, . They were loyal, if quiet servants, and they functioned as the young boy's bodyguards. Soon after, as Bibidi was working on crafting Voilar, Babidi returned to his home planet with his two guards. On the way, his ship was ambushed by a group of marauding alien pirates. They quickly boarded the ship and took Babidi captive. Majin Manto and Janto attacked the aliens in an attempt to save Babidi. The two of them cut their way through the aliens with pink energy swords, slicing their foes to bloody pieces. Manto briefly dueled with the pirate captain before beheading him. After Babidi was saved, the two brought the boy back to his homeworld. There, they were tasked with defending him from any potential threats. They were attacked three separate times by bands of faceless men, who had learned that two artificial Majins were with Bibidi's son. Manto and Janto defended Babidi against each siege in the boy's mansion. Each time, Manto and Janto distinguished themselves in battle, often killing scores of enemies with minimal effort. The two of them worked quite well together, and their combined strength was too much for any warrior to handle. Soon, the faceless men abandoned their sieges and attempted to destroy Babidi's homeworld from space. Babidi deployed Manto to kill the warriors before they could succeed and kept Janto nearby for his own safety. Majin Manto went into space and found close to one hundred warriors waiting for him. They bombarded him with energy, though Manto was able to evade most of the attacks and instantly regenerate from those which hit him. He flung homing energy balls at the warriors, slowly whittling away their numbers. Finally, three very powerful warriors approached him, and they all attacked him at the same time. Manto defended against them, weaving between the bodies of those he had already killed. Eventually being cornered by a partially destroyed spaceship, Manto was torn to pieces by a combined energy attack from the three faceless warriors. All that remained of him was a few chunks of purple flesh. The three warriors were unsure if Manto was dead, so they resolved to destroy the remaining pieces so as to not allow the Majin to regenerate. As they got close and started disintegrating the flesh with thin energy beams, the purple globs suddenly shot forward and covered the three. Two of them were quickly consumed the purple stuff, but the third one was able to destroy the glob that attacked him with a sudden energy wave. The two absorbed men were soon utterly consumed. Their forms disappeared in the purple forms and they stopped writhing and screaming. Then, the two remaining globs reformed and Manto's body quickly re-appeared. He looked slightly different then. He now wore black clothes and a hood, and his head tentacles were slightly longer. Manto's eyes had changed to yellow, and he could now talk properly. He then began taunting the last faceless man. Manto and that warrior dueled for a long time in space. While Manto was far stronger than his foe, he could not sense energy, which allowed the warrior to evade him in the wreckage of spaceships and bodies for quite some time. As he was hiding, the faceless man contacted the leader of their brotherhood, I'Khar, and told him what had happened. As this was happening, Manto resorted to destroying all of the wreckage with his energy. Upon doing this, he found the last warrior and quickly killed him by ripping off his head. However, Manto was unaware of the faceless man contacting the brotherhood. Manto returned to Babidi then, and surprised the young boy with his change of appearance and ability to talk. Babidi sent a message to his father about what Manto had become, though Bibidi was too busy dealing with assassins to read it. Manto and Janto later helped Bibidi track down Majin Jaduu (another later creation of the good wizard), and they killed a number of the Majin's offspring. They were present at the blood rite ceremony which properly summoned the true Majins. After Majin Buu, Majin Hocus, and Majin Sesami were brought out of hibernation, Bibidi considered killing Manto and Janto. His two artificial Majins were significantly weaker than any of the true Majins, so he would no longer need them. Before he could do anything, however, Majiin Buu attacked Manto and Janto, and after a brief skirmish, turned the two into chocolate and ate them. Current Status Majin Manto was destroyed by Majin Buu after the true Majins were summoned. Name Pun Manto's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "jantar mantar jadu mantar". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Fusions Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Son